Wrong Promises
by Sidewinder566
Summary: White Zetsu plots to undermine Madara and uses Obito. Obito, deciding that Rin was not the teammate he loved, changes everything. White Zetsu sacrifices himself for Obito and the Leaf. With two tailed beasts, what will the Hidden Leaf do? What will its shinobi do? What changes?
1. Chapter 1

"No!" shouted Obito as he watched Rin impale herself on Kakashi's Chidori. He watched tears gather in Kakashi's eyes as their Sharingan morphed. He watched as Kakashi fell to the ground, unconcious and surrounded by enemy shinobi. In those moments Obito realized something. He had made Kakashi swear a wrong promise. He had made Kakashi swear to protect Rin, yet it wasn't Rin who had Obito's heart.

 _Snap out of it or your soulmate is going to die and me getting you out will have been meaningless!_ snarled White Zetsu. Obito launched forward and the enemy never knew what hit them as they were killed quickly. With that nasty business done, Obito fell to his knees by his teammates.

 _There's no time to mourn her! If we don't act quickly the Three Tails will escape and he will be dead also! And then we will follow suit! I did not gift you with a new eye and body for you to screw this up! Follow our plan Uchiha!_ snapped White Zetsu.

"If I use this seal on him, he'll become a jinchuriki and you'll die!" retorted Obito.

 _If you don't, the Hidden Leaf will be destroyed and he'll die. You the seal, Obito. Do not worry about me._

A orange chakra started leaking from Rin's body. Obito tensed. His hands went to his pouch and he pulled out the seal he and White Zetsu had worked on. He followed White Zetsu's instructions and ended up making Kakashi the jinchuriki of the Three Tails with White Zetsu sacrificing itself to the Shinigami as the sacrifice. With his chakra low, Obito fumbled around in Kakashi's weapon pouch and pulled out a tripronged kunai. Channeling his chakra into it, Obito hoped the man was near. He was never there when his students really needed him. He threw the kunai.

* * *

When Minato felt the pull of his kunai as he finally sat down after fighting all day, he frowned. The only people with his kunai were his students and Kushina, all of whom were supposed to be village bound. Now he was worried. After alerting the commander of the team he helped that he was indeed leaving, Minato locked on to that kunai and activated one of his signature jutsu. Nothing could have prepared him for what he found.

Dead bodies littered the clearing. He recognized that they were Kiri ninja as he stepped over the bodies and moved to his students. His breath caught. All three of his students were there. Rin lay on the ground and he couldn't feel her chakra. He fought back the tears as he realized his only female student was dead. Kakashi was shirtless in Obito's arms, unconscious. Minato let out a sharp intake of breath as he realized that there, on Kakashi's chest, was a slowly fading eight trigrams seal. Obito looked up at Minato, one eye red and one eye purple but both full of tears.

"I...I couldn't lose him too. It was the only option. I'm...so sorry...Minato...Sensei," croaked out the teen. He then fell unconscious and covered Kakashi's body with his own. Minato ran to his students. He sealed Rin's body in a scroll, swung Obito onto his back, securing him with chakra, and picked Kakashi up bridal style in his arms. Eyes clouding with tears, chakra exhaustion and consequences be damned, Minato focused on his seal at the Hidden Leaf's hospital and jumped.

* * *

Kushina had just entered the village. All she had on her mind was ramen and a shower. She couldn't make up her mind which was more important. Then she started hearing the gossip.

"The Yellow Flash is in the hospital. Chakra exhaustion they say."

"They say Hatake killed his teammate."

"Looks like that Uchiha escaped death."

" I'm telling you I saw a seal on Hatake's chest! "

With that Kushina took to the rooftops . They were wrong. They had to be. Minato was very precise with his chakra and never got chakra exhaustion. Kakashi would never hurt Rin, never! Obito couldn't be alive, could he? A seal on the chest was bad. Kushina prayed the rumors were wrong, but when she entered Lord Third's office and he looked upset to see her, she knew they were true.

"The rumors are true, aren't they?" asked Kushina . The hokage sighed, but erected privacy barriers before speaking.

"Rin Nohara was kidnapped and killed. The fatal blow looks to be consistent with Chidori. Obito Uchiha has been placed in T and I. Once Minato regains consciousness he will also go to T and I," said Lord Third.

"Why? And where is Kashi?" demanded Kushina , her hair rising with her temper.

"To be examined by the Yamanakas and cleared of any suspicions," said Lord Third .

"Where is Kakashi Hatake?!" growled Kushina .

"Where you can't find him and influence him. ANBU arrest her as well."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hatake holding the Three-Tails is a good thing," stated Danzo.

" We have gained a new tailed beast and regained an Uchiha. One who has awoken a rinnegan. These are improvements to our forces, " said Koharu.

"Yes the Nohara girl was a tragic lose. But our gains will improve the Hidden Leaf more than one average medic ever could," said Homura.

"I don't understand why you arrested Namikaze and Uzumaki. And a mind walk should be sufficient enough to clear the Uchiha," said Danzo. Lord Third slammed his hand on his desk, causing his three council members to stop talking.

"Kiri will consider stealing the Three -Tails an act of war! That is an Uzumaki seal and only Minato or Kushina could have known it!" snapped Lord Third.

"Yet you do not consider kidnapping a Leaf shinobi and turning her into a time bomb that would destroy our entire village an act of war?" fired back Danzo .

"I did not know their intent at the time!" snarled the Sarutobi.

"Is that why you sent no one after her when it was noticed that she was indeed missing? And were furious Hatake did?" asked Koharu. Lord Third didn't answer.

"Damn it Hiruzen she's been in the bingo book since it was discovered Namikaze had students! They went after her specifically for that! And now you've locked Hatake up deep in ANBU! Why? Afraid he'll come after you when he finds out you've arrested the only person in this village he truly cares about? Or are you afraid he has discovered what you did to his father?" snapped Danzo.

"How dare you!" exclaimed Lord Third, jumping to his feet and getting in Danzo's face.

" How dare I? Ha! I'm not the one who faked our strongest warrior's death and banished him from the country using his son as leverage, all to keep the title of Hokage. I'm not the one whose three students left, resent for you in their hearts and your death in their minds. You should have given the hat to Hatake. At least the White Fang is no coward, " responded Danzo. Silence reigned.

"Hiruzen what is he talking about?" asked Homura.

"Did the Daimyo want Sakumo Hatake to take over as hokage, Hiruzen?" snarled Koharu.

"Yes. But now Sakumo is gone so it means nothing," said Hiruzen through gritted teeth.

"Release Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Hatake. Keep Obito Uchiha if you must. But if you don't...I'm sure the Daimyo will see all this as more than nothing," said Danzo.

Kushina came to cursing the cowardly ANBU that knocked her out. She cursed more when she couldn't feel her chakra and realized she was chained to a wall in a dim cell. Yet when she looked across from her she wanted to cry.

Her eyes met Minato's and she internally winced. His blue eyes, normally exuberant, were clouded full of grief, fear, and anger. His hair, usually the color of sunshine, hung around his face in limp, dirty spikes without his forehead protector to hold it back. Yet what hurt Kushina the most was his silence.

"I'm so sorry, Minato," said Kushina . She didn't expect the bitter laugh she got from him.

"What for? You didn't kill my only female student who was like a sister to me. You didn't experiment on my oldest student and give him one of the most, if not most, feared dojutsu. You didn't turn my youngest student who is more son than brother into a tailed beast host. And you damn sure weren't the one who essentially condemned me and stripped me of my rank for bringing my students home!" said Minato.

"They can't arrest you for that!" exclaimed Kushina.

"No. Instead they arrested me for treason Kushina. Lord Third believes I sealed the Three-Tails into Kakashi. Like I would force a twelve year old into that position. I remember what it did to you," stated Minato.

"But treason is punishable by death," said Kushina, her eyes widening at the implications.

"I know. And if I get out of this I probably will commit treason," said Minato.

"How?" asked Kushina.

"Taking my two remaining students out of the Land of Fire," said Minato.

"But we're still at war! No matter what Hiruzen says you are a loyal shinobi!" explained Kushina. Minato shook his head.

"You haven't been listening. I am no longer a shinobi, Kushina. So why should I fight for the Leaf? Die for it? I have killed countless shinobi and for what? We're still at war. Rin's dead. If it weren't for the Three Tails and Obito, Kakashi would be. Obito...that entire ordeal makes my head and heart ache. The Leaf doesn't want me, Kushina. And I no longer want to be apart of it," said Minato.

"But what about me? If you leave the Leaf, then you leave me," said Kushina.

" You hold the Nine Tails. If you tried to leave the Leaf then they would kill you. The Three Tails doesn't belong to the Leaf so I'd be surprised if they haven't thrown Kakashi to Kiri yet, " said Minato.

"I thought you loved me," whispered Kushina, using her loose red hair to cover her teary eyes.

It's because I love you that I'd rather you belong to the Leaf than in a grave, " snapped Minato. Silence reigned in the cell. That is until it was opened.

 **Author's Questions: Who in your opinion opened the cell? Who will be the Fourth Hokage? Next chapter will focus on Obito and Kakashi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Orochimaru watched from the bush he lay under as a team of ANBU left the Hidden Leaf, an unconscious and bound Kakashi in their midst. Orochimaru barely held in his rage at seeing Kakashi like that, but they had to stick to the plan. The ANBU quickly disappeared.

"Let's go," said Orochimaru to the two men with him, Roshi and Han, both formerly of Iwa. The three men took off after the squad. Orochimaru knew he would get his Kakashi back just like he knew the other three of his teammates would be fine.

Meanwhile, towards the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf, Fugaku Uchiha was getting a headache from his clansmen. Team Minato had returned, whole, almost two weeks ago. Rumors were flying through the village. Fugaku, as clan head of the Uchiha, knew some of what was going on and had managed to piece together the rest. His clansmen were beyond furious. One of their own was being held for treason, and there was no real evidence. The Yamanaka clan head had tried to do a mind walk on Obito, and had partially succeeded, but had been forcefully ejected from the teen's mind. Fugaku knew the three people who would have helped Obito were Minato, Kushina, and Kakashi as his grandmother had recently passed away. Yet Minato and Kushina were also being held for treason and Kakashi had disappeared. Now the entire village seemed to blame the Uchiha as Kiri had declared war on the Leaf.

"I say we overthrow the Hokage and take over. We have the power and the skills to do it," said one elder. Fugaku shock his head.

"That will result in too much bloodshed and too many casualties. If we fight amongst ourselves then the entire village could be invaded by Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, or even Suna," responded Mikoto.

"Why should we care? This village has done nothing but use us Uchiha! They treat us horribly! We were one of the three founding clans. The other two are all but extinct! Will we sit by idle and allow ourselves to go the way of the Senju and the Hatake?" demanded a second elder.

"What do you think we should do, Fugaku?" asked Fugaku's younger brother, Kagami. Fugaku sighed. He only saw one true option that would not lead to civil war.

"Return to your homes. We leave at dawn tomorrow. Pack essentials. If it can be left behind, leave it. Write and inform those in the field. We leave for our allies' homeland. Kagami. Come with me. We are going to get our nephew," commanded Fugaku, turning to leave the clan dojo. He was stopped by an elder.

"Are you sure about going to Uzushiogakure?" asked the elderly.

"Lady Mito left the key to the land to my father as we and the Hatake were the only ones who responded to distress call from there during it's destruction. Without the key there is no way to get to Uzu safely. Now you must excuse me," said Fugaku , leaving the dojo with his brother Kagami.

Obito moved his chained arms, trying to reestablish blood flow. His thoughts were on Kakashi. Was the other boy ok? None of Obito's many interrogators would tell him what was going on. Obito felt stupid. He had thought he had loved Rin, yet when forced to choose one of his teammates to live he had chosen Kakashi. So did that mean he loved Kakashi? He was broken out of his musings by the sound of a fight outside his cell. Soon his cell door opened and his uncle Kagami was in front of him, smiling even though he was bloody.

"You've made a mess of things. But now it's time to go dear nephew," said Kagami as Fugaku also entered the cell.

"But what about Kashi?" asked Obito.

"Hatake is probably already gone," answered Fugaku.

" Where? " snarled Obito.

"Kiri. We have to go and we have to go now. We're leaving the Leaf," said Fugaku, flinging Obito onto his back and ignoring the teen's protests.

"What about Minato Sensei? Or Kushina? If we joined forces with them we could get Kakashi back!" said Obito.

"Namikaze has been stripped of his hiate. Uzumaki was arrested by ANBU. They are not able to help us. No one in this village is," answered Fugaku as the Uchihas raced across buildings. Then Kagami stopped, his eyes wide as his Sharingan spun to live.

"Maybe there is," muttered Kagami as he looked to where the ANBU held prisoners.

"Kagami! Our clan comes first! Think of our sons and nephew. Our wives. If we go in there we won't come out alive!" hissed Fugaku. Kagami sighed. The three Uchiha vanished.

The cell door opened and two hooded and cloaked figures quickly entered the cell. One stayed in the doorway and one raced to Minato.

"I never thought I would have to pull my student out of an ANBU prison," said Jirayia as he worked on Minato's chains. They released and Jirayia caught Minato before he hit the ground. Minato leaned on his sensei's shoulder, the warmth of chakra spreading through his body as it returned.

"Students are more trouble than they are worth," grumbled Minato.

"Not always," answered Jirayia.

"Jirayia. We have company," growled the figure at the door. Minato and Kushina's eyes widened as they recognized that voice.

" Stay put, " ordered Jirayia to Minato. Jirayia and the other figure vanished just as Lord Third entered the cell without an ANBU escort. Lord Third observed the cell, but said nothing. That is until a blade was at his throat and Jirayia reappeared in front of his student.

"We are taking Namikaze. He's no longer a ninja so he's fair game to us. You broke your word about my son, Hiruzen. I see that as a declaration of war," growled Sakumo Hatake from where he held a tanto behind the hokage.

"What of Kushina?" asked the hokage.

"Loyal to the Hidden Leaf through and through. Even if her sensei isn't at the moment. Besides we have quite enough tailed beasts at the moment. Now if you'll excuse us. You have a war to deal with and we have people to catch up with. Later sensei," said Jirayia . He grabbed Minato and soon he, Minato, and Sakumo were gone.

"ANBU release Uzumaki. Me and her have quite a bit to discuss," said Hiruzen, mind racing with thoughts.

 **Next chapter will have more Kakashi and others will be introduced. As always please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danzo stood on top of the Hokage montain and looked down at the village. He didn't so much as flinch when three chakra figures appeared behind him.

"The Uchiha are leaving the village. They would make good allies for you," said Danzo.

" The Shiranui and Namiashi clans plan to join us as well. I dare not approach any of the major clans, although Tsunade is going to talk to the Nara clan head with Nawaki and Shizune. The Yuki clan have joined us, " said Sakumo. Danzo hummed.

"The Inuzuka and Aburame would probably join you," suggested Danzo.

"They and Kushina should stay in the Leaf," said Minato.

"Perhaps after this war is over," said Jirayia.

"Perhaps. Perhaps this one will never end. Or another one will start right after," answered Danzo.

" Perhaps. Thank you for your advice old friend, " said Sakumo.

"Hiruzen plans to put a control seal on Uzumaki. I think it's best if you avoid the Hidden Leaf after this, Hatake," advised Danzo.

"Keep your Root close. You're in this now, and have made an enemy of the monkey," said Sakumo. Then the three were gone out of the village.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" called a voice in a tree. Orochimaru turned to the source of the voice as Han and Roshi secured the unconscious ANBU.

"Of course. Have any fun yourself on your errand, Tsunade?" he asked, as she, Shizune, and Nawaki jumped down. Tsunade examined Kakashi and her hands lit up with green chakra.

"The Naras were very generous," answered Tsunade. The young Hatake seemed fine except for a sedative. She decided to let it run it's course and keep Kakashi asleep.

"Will he be alright?" asked Nawaki. Tsunade nodded her head yes.

"Then it is best we don't linger here," said Orochimaru. He stooped down and scooped Kakashi up into his arms bridal style. Then he took off in the trees. He didn't stop until they were hours away when he dropped into a clearing were some of their allies had made camp. The five shinobi following him did as well.

Sakumo stood quickly and approached Orochimaru. Orochimaru held Kakashi out to his father. Sakumo lowered his face to his son's hair, breathing in his scent. Sakumo noted that his son's scent had changed, probably from being a jinchuriki and the sharingan. He growled.

"He is fine Sakumo. Just sedated for the time being," said Orochimaru as Sakumo took his son. Sakumo did not reply. He took his son to one of the tents set up and laid his heir in Sakumo's sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry," said a voice from Jirayia's sleeping bag.

" You have nothing to be sorry for Minato. Hiruzen however has a lot to be sorry for. He gave me his word that Kashi would be looked after and would be kept reasonably safe. He knowingly broke that promise. I don't blame you Minato. I never will. Now sleep. You look like hell, " said Sakumo. Minato mumbled something into his sleeping bag and reached over to grab his student's hand. Sakumo rejoined the others at the fire.

"What do you wish to do now?" asked Orochimaru.

"For now it would be best to return to Otogakure and regroup. A messenger needs to be sent to the Uchiha. They will probably make for Uzushiogakure. Fugaku holds the key to get past the traps and onto the island. Hiruzen is stretched too thin with the war to go after them," said Sakumo, poking at the fire.

"They would make excellent allies," said Jirayia.

"Minato and Kakashi will both need time to recover," commented Tsunade.

"We will help the boy train with his tailed beast," offered Roshi, Han nodding in agreement.

"Then it's decided. A wolf will be sent to the Uchiha in the morning as we make our way back to Otogakure," said Sakumo.

* * *

It was two days later when the Uchiha were climbing into boats that the wolf appeared. Many of those who were active shinobi drew their weapons, but the wolf appeared unfazed as it approached Fugaku, a letter attached to his collar. Fugaku's eyes spun to his sharingan to confirm that the wolf was indeed real.

"Relax Uchiha. I just come with a message from my summoner," said the wolf. Fugaku's eyes grew wide. He had only knew of one person who used wolf summons and that person was dead. Judging by his wife's hitched breath, she recognized the wolf. He quickly took the letter from the wolf and read it quickly. The wolf trotted over to Obito.

"I was told to inform you your teammate and sensei are fine. Or as well as can be expected. They hope to see you soon," said the wolf.

"That's awesome! But how did they get out of the Leaf? Where are they now?" asked the excited Obito.

"I can't say at this time," answered the wolf.

"Fugaku? What is it? What does the letter say?" asked Mikoto.

"We were lied to," growled Fugaku.

"About what?" asked Kagami.

"Sakumo Hatake is alive. The Sannin are with him. Now Namikaze and Kakashi are as well. He wishes to become allies and partners," said Fugaku.

"Hatake is alive? That can't be right! Lord Third said he died!" exclaimed one of the elders.

"The Honorable Lord Third screwed Hatake over because the daimyo was going to make Hatake the next hokage. Used Kakashi as a way to keep Sakumo on a lease and away from the Leaf," snarled Fugaku, upset at the injustice done to the Hatake.

"So none of the three founding clans remain in the Leaf?" asked Kagami. Fugaku passed him the letter.

"It appears that Sakumo plans to declare war on Hiruzen in the future. Hiruzen planned to give Kakashi to Kiri, giving Kiri a sharingan, the white chakra, and a tailed beast," said Fugaku.

"Needless to say my summoner is angry," said the wolf.

"Tell your summoner we accept his wish to become partners. Once we are established on Uzu we will send a message to him. Until then the Uchiha are out of this war."


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, then closed them again. His head was pounding and it felt like he had slept for a month after fighting Gai in a no holds bar spar. Then his brain registered several things. The first was that he was moving. The second was the scent of the person carrying him was supposed to be dead. The third, and probably most important thing, was he was now sharing his mindscape with a turtle.

 **My name is Isobu. I would like to be partners with you, hatchling.**

 _What? Partners? I don't understand._

 **I'm sorry. The ninja from Kiri imprisoned me in your teammate. I wish it had not ended how it did, but she knew if we entered your village her seal would break and I am clumsy. They put a seal on me to attack your village. Your friend broke it.**

 _Rin was protecting the village?_

 **Yes. Something your village does not seem keen on doing for you.**

 _What?_

 **You should wake up. The wolf smelling human is getting more distressed the longer you sleep. The snake and sunshine smelling ones are just as bad.**

With that, Kakashi forced his eyes open, sharingan included. His face was in silvery gray hair. Kakashi buried his face deeper into it, enjoying the scent he missed.

"I missed you dad," said Kakashi very softly, his throat hurting from disuse. It didn't matter. His father like all Hatakes had excellent hearing.

"I missed you too cub," responded Sakumo. Sakumo stopped.

"We'll set up camp here for the night," called Sakumo over his shoulder.

"Finally!" said Jirayia. He had been half carrying Minato for the past three miles. Roshi and Han immediately started setting up camp while Tsunade examined Minato and Orochimaru helped Kakashi off of his father's back. Nawaki and Shizune started cooking dinner, a deer that Roshi had killed the day before.

"How do you feel, Kashi?" asked Orochimaru.

"Confused," answered Kakashi.

"Most people would be kid," said Jirayia.

"Short version is your father was forced to fake his death, your teacher is considered a traitor, and Sarutobi wanted to give you to Kiri. Oh and your Uchiha boyfriend saved your life with a tailed beast and now the Uchiha have all left the Leaf," said Tsunade.

"What?!" asked Kakashi.

"Give him the long version," said Orochimaru. Sakumo rubbed his temples.

"The long version or the really long version?" asked Sakumo.

"I would like the full version," stated Minato.

"Before the Third War started, the daimyo wanted me to take over as the Fourth Hokage and Sarutobi to retire. Sarutobi refused, and sabotaged my last Leaf mission. This turned the village against me, with very few exceptions. I could take it, until it started effecting you. Then Hiruzen gave me a choice. I could fake my death and leave the Leaf, and you would be safe. Or I could stay and you be recruited into ANBU on a suicide squad. I went to Orochimaru for help on faking my death and leaving a body behind. I told Sarutobi my choice and he assigned Minato as your sensei, but informed me if I ever set foot in the Leaf again, you would be the one to pay the price. Orochimaru told his two teammates my plight, and Tsunade told Danzo. Danzo promised me he would give updates on you. With that Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jirayia turned in their hiates and left with me. Shizune and Nawaki came too," said Sakumo, taking a sip of water from his canteen before offering it to Kakashi. He then continued his tale.

"Orochimaru has always had a dream of starting a new village, so we did. Jirayia brought his Ame orphans. Then the Yuki clan and Kaguya clans came next. The Iburi clan joined. Roshi and Han kind of just showed up out of nowhere one day and asked to stay. Then we got a hawk about Kannabi Bridge from Danzo. I begin to second guess Sarutobi. Then Danzo sent a message about Minato being arrested and you being given to Kiri over the Three-Tails. We decided to liberate you and Minato, considering Minato was slated for execution and you were going to be sacrificed to Kiri. The Uchiha grabbed Obito from T & I and have headed for Uzu. I sent a message to Fugaku yesterday requesting to become allies and partners," said Sakumo.

"Fugaku will probably accept. He's no fool," said Orochimaru. He gave Kakashi a bowl of the deer stew Shizune finished.

"You and Minato need to eat and regain your strength," ordered Tsunade. Minato grumbled something under his breath but did started eating slowly.

"I'm sorry Sensei," said Kakashi, staring into his bowl. Minato snorted.

"None of this is your fault, Kakashi. None of it," said Minato. Kakashi burrowed deeper into his father's side. Kakashi felt bad about Rin, but according to Isobu it was Rin's choice. Obito was alive and so was his father. He would take the good with the bad. He fell asleep soon after finishing his stew, his father's heartbeat a lullaby to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally a update. I hope you like it. I got lost on the road of life. And had writer's block. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
